recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shortbread Tea Bag Cookies
As seen on Sandra Kavital Ingredients *180g softened butter or margarine *70g icing sugar *1/4 lemon zest bio *1 egg yolk *20ml freshly squeezed lemon juice *1 pinch of salt *280g of flour *thick white thread like cotton embroidery *tea bag tags *dark chocolate for decoration Directions In a large bowl, add the softened butter cut into pieces and work until you get a texture cream. Add the icing sugar and mix thoroughly with a wooden spoon until the device becomes creamy and smooth. Add zest finely grated lemon, egg yolk and lemon juice and stir vigorously until everything is well incorporated and the unit again became homogeneous. Pour the flour and salt and mix small by little just enough to form a paste without meal trace. Note: for me the best way to achieve a dough shortbread or biscuits without too much work - which would make them hard biscuits and less flux - is starting to mix flour conventional way to start the mix then bring the ingredients against the wall of the bowl with the back of the wooden spoon and crush to a paste. Just then use a spatula to first scrape the bottom of the bowl to possibly recover the not yet incorporated and flour the sides to form a generally smooth and well blended. Form a ball with the dough, crush coarsely disk and wrap in plastic wrap. Place cool to firm minimum half an hour. Preheat oven thermostat. 6 (180 °). Top with 2 or 3 baking sheets with parchment paper. Lightly flour the work surface. Spread the dough on a 5 mm thick. Using a template (a traditional tea bag reproduced on cardboard), cut out biscuits and place in the As on the hobs ensuring spacing of at least 4 cm. Gather the falls and repeat the process until the dough. Using the tip of a united Sleeve Type U3 (4 mm diameter) or a rigid straw to make a hole approximately 1 cm from the top of the shortbread. If possible, refrigerate the cookies on their hob twenty minutes that rest will allow them not to spread out and keep their shape. bake (center position) and bake the cookies 15-18 minutes about: shortbread must remain quite pale with gold trim (bottom should be light brown). Let cool 5 minutes then using a spatula pour the cookies on a rack and leave until completely cooled. Assemble the cotton thread and the label on each cookie (in practice, I double cotton yarn and then I do it to loop through the small hole of the shortbread. I give a small chisel blow at the crease of the I label and insert the ends of cotton yarn. Just tie a knot and stick the label on itself and voila!) Melt the dark chocolate in a double boiler if possible to look better in the temperate (I use the method of seeding 1/3). Dip the cookies halfway up to mimic the tea powder and place on a parchment paper or shiny foil or failing cellophane or plastic dividers. Allow the chocolate to crystallize preferably several hours or overnight. Category:Cookie Recipes